


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #8 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: (I think?), Alderaanian Genocide, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Wasn't that a time we had, and bless you for it: Their honeymoon does not go to plan. If nothing else, though, it is the start of a new life together.





	

They're on their honeymoon when it happens:

The holofeed scrolling across the big central square in Gatalenta's main city, where they sit barefoot eating blue ice cream with delicate spices that taste the way the sea smells off in the distance past their hotel, blares the news—an Imperial Bulletin:

_ALDERAAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED… OBEDIENCE TO THE EMPIRE WILL BE REWARDED… REBELLION MUST BE CRUSHED._

Kes drops his cone. "Where will we go?"

They have no home to return to—

"The Rebellion," Shara says, staring out past the horizon to the horrified crowds murmuring. "I heard they're on Yavin IV."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Wasn't that a time we had, and bless you for it."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR KES/SHARA IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfTElSHRNpLbpfRbViKgXNrGSSKphDxuQ-vooOQHRxNattblw/viewform)


End file.
